


Storms and Shadows

by JuniperNeedsSleep



Category: Original Work
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Office Sex, Reincarnation, Song: Delicate (Taylor Swift), Song: Earned It (The Weeknd), Song: Enchanted (Taylor Swift), Song: Everything Has Changed (Taylor Swift), Song: Fire On Fire (Sam Smith), Song: From Eden (Hozier), Song: Heather (Conan Gray), Song: Hold On (Chord Overstreet), Song: If I Could Tell Her (Dear Evan Hansen), Song: Mary's Song (Oh My My My) (Taylor Swift), Song: Rewrite the Stars, Song: The Bird Song (Florence + the Machine), Song: You Found Me (The Fray)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperNeedsSleep/pseuds/JuniperNeedsSleep
Summary: Seth Craven had it all and he'd give it all up for the one woman he vowed to protect.Juniper Storm was born unlucky.Heartbroken and left to defend herself with powers she never wanted, she unwillingly goes with her roommate to a masquerade ball..
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Two families. 
> 
> One love story. 
> 
> Juniper : 24 and down on her luck. 
> 
> Seth : 25 and still yearning for the past. 
> 
> One ball will ignite everything.

Juniper sipped her tea slowly, her hair coming loose from her bun as she sat on the countertop, blocking another number from her contacts. 

She bit her lip as she mulled over calling Vivian and telling them about another failure and what a creep the guy had been. 

She shuddered at the thought of going out again and longed for a glass of wine and a good movie. 

As Juni debated ordering a pizza, leaning against the counter, phone in hand,  
her lavender eyes flickered to the gold invitation taped to the fridge.

Should she even entertain the thought of going to the stuffiest party of the century?

She barely went out as is.

She looked down at her yoga pants and black T-shirt. 

Would they look down on her because she wasn't rich?

Juniper sighed as she finally dialed her favorite pizzeria, adding a side of pasta on the side as usual. 

Tonight she'd eat like royalty even if it was her in her crappy apartment. 

Once her food arrived, she settled down and ate.

Not soon after her eyes closed, however, she found herself on top of a cliff...

The ocean sprayed her billowing skirts as she overlooked the water and saw the horizon beyond it. 

Arms wrapped around her and pulled her against him and at first, her heart stuttered in fear. 

Until she found herself lost in his eyes and their lips met so effortlessly it was like fate. 

"Anastasia. My Annie. Come and lie with me."

Though that wasn't her name at all, Juni was too wrapped up in her own desire to refuse. 

"Okay."


	2. Past promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW 
> 
> Includes
> 
> \- Dirty talk  
> \- Neck/Throat kissing  
> \- pinning  
> \- Hair pulling  
> \- Love Biting
> 
> Song : The Writer by Ellie Goulding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juniper accidentally gets a blast from the past.

"Oh, Annie. Fuck, Sweetheart. You're so tight."

Juniper's fingers gripped the bedsheets as he pounded into her, his teeth grazing her neck, causing her to moan as he cradled the back of her head as the afternoon sun beat down on their nude bodies, turning her scarlet ((wait scarlet? But her hair was black as soot) hair a bright flame and he curled it around one hand, sucking one breast before feasting on the other, causing Juniper to cry out.

"Oh Edward! Yes yes yes! More please more!" She begged, sinking her teeth in his neck in a love bite. 

"You like this, don't you, baby? That's it. Beg for it, sugar."

"You scoundrel." She whimpered as he dipped his head lower and licked her clit before sticking a finger in her and claiming her mouth again, pumping the finger in and out, adding a second one to the first. 

Before pulling them out and sucking on them. 

She watched him with a whine, he smirked and took another taste, raising his head again and nipped on her neck. 

"Damn you taste incredible, Anastasia. If I'm a scoundrel then may I die a free man forever loving you."

Through hooded eyes as he continued to pleasure her, her body on fire and riding on a high she never knew existed nor wanted because she never bedded those she dated. 

Marking her as still a virgin at twenty four years old.

But this man knew her body like no one else. 

Not even herself. 

Their hips rocked together and their dance began again. 

Finally, she grabbed a fistful of his dark brown hair and flipped their bodies so that she was on top before pinning his arms down. 

His eyes glowed a sultry blue fire. "Well. This is new."

She said nothing and moved to kiss him deeply, moving down to kiss his chest, his body coming alive under her command. 

They laid in each other's arms and basked in the growing moonlight and kissed again and again.

They were happy here, in their love nest on the cliff face overlooking the sea. 

Until death did them part. 

He hadn't been to see her in the past three months to a year and she knew his wretched family had something to do with it ever since the war began. 

Then she found his body without a sign of a struggle, his eyes were dark and glassy but his breathing was almost too quick to be normal so horrified and heartbroken, she cradled his head in her hands, one last time. 

She had finally decided to run away with him and now. He was dying in front of her. 

"Edward. Please don't go."

He let out a breezy laugh and rested his forehead against hers. 

"I promise I'll find you again, Annie. No matter how long it takes."

Something snapped inside her and she threw her back in a mournful howl.


	3. His Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth is entertaining his guests and staff at one of the year's biggest celebrations, The Craven Winter Ball, hosted by his company, Craven Inc. 
> 
> But among the masks and glitter and fancy food, will he find his true purpose?
> 
> Seeing her after all this time....
> 
> Was this his treat for being a fool?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seth's POV!

It was last call at the bar and Seth was on his third glass of water to appear better than the drunken fools around him. 

He hated these kind of parties. 

He wanted to leave and go back to his penthouse and nurse a glass of scotch and devour something ddipped in chocolate. 

But upon glancing back at the mingling dancers, his mouth went dry. 

She was tiny, barely visible in the crowd, chatting nervously with her friend, clinging to their arm as she did so, her black feathered mask slipping a bit like it was too big for her heart shaped face, and her friend was trying to reassure her, gesturing around them. 

He couldn't control the heat rushing to his groin as he watched her move, her shorter legs pumping to keep up with her friend's longer stride. 

And they were headed in his direction. 

/Shit. Shit. Shit!/ He thought. /I feel like I need some air. Yeah. Air../

The barkeep was busy chatting up the girls while Seth made his escape, grabbing a plate as he did so, bolting for the balcony. 

What he didn't expect, however; was the sound of someone following him.

"Hi."

He winced, nearly dropping his food and gave her a side eyed glare. 

She practically glowed in the moonlight, turning her hair silver and her eyes were sending naughty thoughts to his head. 

He had never felt this lightheaded over a woman.

Fuck. He wanted her.


	4. His Treat Part 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The countdown until the masks come off at midnight might come a little sooner than Seth or Juni wanted to 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seth has a vision of the past, coupled with his burning desire for the present.

Seth merely nodded and scooted over to make room for her with his eyes looking everywhere but at her. 

"So. Enjoying the party?" He asked, trying to ignore the heat pulsing from her tiny frame. 

She cleared her throat, nervously sipping from her glass. "I don't usually go to parties. My roommate Vivian insisted I come to this one though."

Shock rose in Seth's chest. 

/So. We're more alike than I thought. How interesting./

He let the silence stretch between them before he offered what he had piled on his plate. 

She chose to take a Bonbon, setting her glass on the ground as he offered her a napkin and she thanked him with a small nod.

"But I imagine you're used to all of this." She continued nervously, nipping at the edge of her treat. 

/ Interestingly annoying. Could I have been wrong?/

He cleared his throat as he watched a bit of caramel drip down her chin, swallowing a moan.

"Oh Gods no. I'm far from these idiots who pretend to like me but aren't there when I need them. I'm just dollar signs to them."

Pain and empathy flared up in the woman's eyes and Seth tapped his chin to get her attention.

Horror in her gaze now, she finished her dessert and quickly dabbed at her chin. 

"Oh! I'm sorry. I feel like such a fool. Please forgive me."

He was transfixed on the drip, longing to just lick it off and damn the consequences. 

"Hold still."

Seth slowly grabbed her hand wiith the napkin and approached her to wipe the sticky sugar away. 

Until her tongue darted out and licked her cheek clean.

Seth reared back, brushing his lips against her knuckles in revenge. "You little minx." He growled, pulling her closer to him. 

She stared at him, shocked. 

"W-what are you-?" 

He chuckled darkly. "Do you know how to dance, sweetheart?"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head sheepishly. 

"N-no. I mean not really but-"

He put a finger to her lips. 

"Then let me teach you."

Music poured through the tiny crack in the balcony door and Seth took the lead, ushering their bodies in a waltz that sped up to a tango.

He dipped her as the music reached its climax and couldn't resist brushing his lips against hers, the masks they had wore,  
descended to the ground in slow motion as he deepened the kiss, loving the white flakes making their home in her ebony hair...

As they kissed, Seth cradled her face in his hands and at first, he thought he was dreaming but the scene slowly began clear.

/He was younger, his red gaze flickering around the sunlit field. 

He remembered feeling irritated about having to watch some noble girl around his age..

But their families had hated each other since forever so why now try to form an alliance?

He was hot and tired of walking around so he decided to cool off in the stream.

Little did he know he was being watched and before he could shout, he was jumped, sending them both flying into the water. 

He came up for air first, dragging the heavy weight with him and was shocked to find himself staring into the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen..../

Like now but he would dwell on that later.

Two strangers, who knew nothing about the other, not even their names, were making their own paradise, there in winter.


	5. Their Madness ((Part 1!))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth gets a phone call from an unknown number...
> 
> Juni's world goes up in flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Dual POVs!
> 
> \- Three days after the Craven Winter Ball.

AFTER

~Seth~

He was pacing holes in the carpet of his office overlooking the city, more restless than ever. 

He had wanted her so badly that driving home was torture and it didn't help he knew so little about her..

It didn't help that he'd been alone all his life with barely a glimmer of light to cling to. 

Now he had tasted fire and wanted to get burned again. 

He flinched as his cell blared in his pocket and he scoffed as he read the number. 

/Must be a bill collector. As if I owe them a damn./

Curiosity blazed through him though and on the second ring, he answered. 

He heard heavy breathing and a sob.

"H-Hello? Mr. Craven?"

He realized the voice then. So this must be  
the Vivian the woman had spoke of, but he knew them from his daily rounds in the stocks department. 

But how the hell did they get or know his number?

He cleared his throat. 

"This is him speaking."

Vivian let out a sobbing sigh of relief.

"You might be pissed that I have your number but don't hang up please. There was a... situation with my roommate. She mentioned speaking with you at the ball though not by name and now she's been hurt badly."

Fury filled him like wildfire. 

"Give me your address." 

\------::----------::------

He held her close on the way home as Vivian drove, barking angrily for the other drivers to get the hell out of the way. 

He was still furious about what he saw upon entering the smoldering apartment. 

Her body twisted in an unnatural position.

The bruises kissing her skin like a tender lover. 

Her clothes ripped and torn to shreds, which had him look away as Vivian wrapped their friend up in a spare blanket. 

But what slightly amused him was the dead body laying with his neck broken and covered in long claw marks and his eyes were gored out. 

He carried her up to one of the many guest rooms while Vivian took another and kneeled down, brushing her hair out of her face. 

"Oh sweetheart. This wouldn't go unpunished. Mark my words."

He was hesitant to leave her alone for more than an hour. 

But he was in desperate need of a shower and some Scotch. 

Now he was in his study, snarling at the doctor. 

She was mumbling about the word that had set his blood boiling in the first place. 

That bastard had tried to rape her. 

"Just get out of my sight. You can get your check plus interest on your way out."

Her almond shaped eyes widened but she just nodded and practically bolted for the door. 

His heart broke, late that night, when he heard his "guest" scream. 

\----------

BEFORE

~Juni~

Juni remembered the fire. 

The poison honeyed words he had said. 

"You're my girl and I'm going to make sure you never forget it!"

Fury replaced the terror, becoming an afterthought as she surrendered her mortal being for a beast that knew no fear. 

It had happened so suddenly and ended just as painful as she watched the intruder, the enemy, being torn apart by the beast's jaws. 

All she felt was pain in the aftermath, confusion and oddly enough.... satisfied..

IN THE MIDDLE

Vivian's heart pounded as their panicked eyes   
looked around the scorched apartment as they forced open the door and found their  
standing amid the blaze, blood on her hands. 

They didn't need to look at the body to know what happened. 

Their stomach rolled as the knowledge of what was passed down to them came back. 

The Storm Queen had awakened.


End file.
